Innovative products that reduce the costs and increase the quality and productivity of drug discovery research are more important than ever. We will rigorously validate prototypes of compound management products that will help overcome limitations in the field of research materials management. Our NanoTube Automated Retrieval System (NARS) is based on technologies that are significantly more cost effective and more flexible in meeting the needs of more scientists than other solutions and resolves a problem that persists in the field;namely, that manual processing of compound libraries for high throughput screening (HTS) leads to their deterioration. The R&D proposed under Phase I will validate innovative repository solutions in a working HTS laboratory. The Specific Aims are: 1. Validate the suitability of our NanoTube 'Single-Shot Storage'(NS) compound storage plates. The NS technology is the foundation of innovative NARS product lines we envision. 2. Demonstrate proof of concept for the reliability of NARS technologies and designs in a working HTS environment. The strengths of this proposal are: 1) The NARS can be much more flexibly configured than prevailing systems. 2) Rapidly emerging biorespository markets create new opportunity and need for our approach. 3) Cost of consumables is 5-fold less expensive than other approaches (See Attachment 1). 4) Cost of NARS system is 3-fold less than prevailing systems (See Attachment 1). 5) The R&D will be carried out in an active compound management and HTS laboratory guided by a strategic alliance of experts in both automation engineering and drug discovery. The solutions we develop from this research will lead to products that enhance the quality of data from drug discovery research and allow for more reliable identification of new drugs in accordance with the NIH mission of improving health. Important application in the field of forensics and genetic screening are envisioned, pending proof of concept from the proposed research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed studies will establish proof of concept for innovative Automated Repository Systems and technologies that support drug discovery research. This research will lead to products that increase the quality of data in drug discovery and serve other health-related research fields in accordance with the NIH mission of improving health.